When You Cry
by Sweetie813
Summary: Based on the Song 'When You Cry' By Vertical Horizon. HarryGinny. ONE SHOT! Please R&R!


This is a Harry/Ginny One Shot. The song used is – '_When you Cry' _by Vertical Horizon. **Suggested that you listen to the song while reading. If not please listen to it before or after reading**. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK Rowling. This story is based on her characters with my own ideas. Also this song is not mine.

Some quotations might be taken directly from HBP, others might change the POV, and others might be from my own mind.

**MAJOR HBP** **SPOILERS AHEAD! **

Sort of my version of HBP, using the context but writing it so it fits this song, and summing up my imaginary book seven, It is also kind of told as if Ginny is older and knew of everything that happened and why.

* * *

When You Cry

**Ginny's POV **

"We won!" yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Harry looked around; there I was running towards him; I had a hard, blazing look on my face as I threw my arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed me.

_Heaven knows that you're with me now  
Heaven knows that you're here _

Harry was kissing me. I had only gone out with Dean to make him jealous. I loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him. Now here I am, kissing him, in front of 50 people! Oh gosh! He smells so good!

_I feel your breath all around me now _

I was afraid that maybe the Dean idea had not made him jealous and he would never do this. I thought I might be alone forever.

_And all the pain disappears _

_It goes away, it goes away_

After several long moments— or it might have been half an hour — or possibly several sunlit days — they broke apart.

**A few months later. **_  
_

Harry now knew of something called a Horcrux, better known as 'an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul.' Through much work, Harry discovered that Lord Voldemort had seven.

Professor Dumbledore had a hunch on where to find one. After a long journey, Professor Dumbledore forced Harry to make him drink something very horrid. After drinking everything they grabbed a locket. Back at Hogwarts, the Death Eaters attacked where our Former Potions/DADA teacher killed him.

Our beloved Headmaster was gone, due to a double crossing Death Eater and Professor. He had fooled everyone, except Harry, whom no one believed. The day of the funeral was a beautiful summer's day. But after the funeral it did not seem too beautiful to me:

"Ginny, listen ..." he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together.

With an oddly twisted smile I said, "It's for some stupid noble reason, isn't it?"

"It's been like ... like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't ... we can't ... I've got things to do alone now."

I forced myself not to cry, instead I simply looked at him.

"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

"What if I don't care?" I said fiercely.

"I care." Said Harry. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral ... and it was my fault ..."

I looked away from him, over the lake.

"I never really gave up on you," I said. "Not really. I always hoped ... Hermione told me to get on with my life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more — myself."

"Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry, trying to smile. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages ... months ... years maybe ..."

"But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding world," I said, half laughing. "Well ... I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I cried.

**Harry's Thoughts **

_And it only hurts, when you cry  
I'm only sad, when there's tears in your eyes  
I can't lie and say I'm fine  
But it only hurts, when you cry _

I had stayed strong throughout everything else. But you hurt me even more when you cried.

**Ginny's POV again **

Harry was now faced with a lot. Finding four other Horcrux's, defeating Voldemort, and trying to stay away from Rufus Scrimgeour. He was trying to find out what they were doing the night of Professor Dumbledore's death, and if he would be the 'cover boy' for the Ministry. This was 'supposed' to bring the people comfort and 'raising everyone's morale'.

You carry too much on your shoulders

I could kind of understand what Harry was going through. He didn't want to let me get hurt. I knew this was coming, and I expected it.

I can't wait till you let me down

He said that night _"If only I had asked you sooner. We could have had ages ... months ... years maybe ..." _But he didn't. He didn't ask me until I was 15, and he was 16.

_Cause the only thing we're getting is older  
This time never comes back around  
It just goes away, goes away_

Aside from our relationship, I felt bad for Harry. When he was just 11 he had to start facing the darkest wizard. When he was 13 he discovered that he had a Godfather who actually loved him. When he was 14, he was entered into the Tri-wizard tournament by Voldemort, going through three dangerous tasks, he watched one of his own school mates die. When he was 15, the one he thought of as a father figure did. That was the only time I saw him cry.

_And it only hurts, when you cry  
I'm only sad, when there's tears in your eyes_

He had gone through so much in his short lifetime. 10 years of torture by those dumb Dursley's. Then three years of pure torture from the man, then three years of more torture, but also killing the ones that we close to his heart or held in a high regard.

_I can't lie and say I'm fine  
But it only hurts, when you cry  
When you cry_

Harry spent the next year searching for more horcruxes and finding out who RAB was. They found out that it was Regulus A. Black. He wanted a Half-blood out of power. As it turned out, he had actually destroyed the horcrux inside. They had three more to find. They never told me where they found anything but they were the Hufflepuff cup, The Gryffindor statue, and Nigini. Eventually they got to Voldemort and Harry was fortunate enough to kill him.

When Harry came back, we were all in the burrow, sitting in the living room. There was a pop from outside the back door. Everyone jumped. Everyone, except Percy who was still being a prat, was home. The door shook and sounded as if someone knocked with their fist hard.

My father, Arthur, stood up and went to the door. "Who's there?"

"Harry ..." someone said in a low tone. "Harry Potter."

Everyone went silent. My father froze.

"Ask him a question." My mother pushed at him.

"I know." My father said. "Erm ... How did you meet Ron?"

At first I thought that it was too easy, but it was so easy that had it not been him, no one would have known.

"I didn't know how to get onto the platform, Molly helped me while she introduced her son. Following that he asked to sit with me on the train where we became friends." Harry said in a low tone outside the door. His voice sounded muffled. We soon found out that he was leaning against the door for support since he was so weak.

When we opened the door he fell face first onto the floor. He was covered in mud and blood. My mother screamed.

After my mother cleaned him up and healed his cuts, he got off the couch and stood up. My mother continued to scream at him to rest, but he refused. He hobbled over to where I was standing and said. "He's gone. Would you consider going out with me again?"

I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him deeply.

_Heaven knows that you're with me now  
And I'll do my best to hold on  
Cause nothing is worth all this fighting now  
And I won't give up till it's gone_

_**(AN:Ginny's additions to the song are in parentheses)**_

_(You) Make it go away, go away  
(You) Make it go away, go away _

**Harry's POV **

After we broke apart, I stared at her tear stained face.

_Cause it only hurts, when you cry  
I'm only sad, when there's tears in your eyes  
I can't lie and say I'm fine  
But it only hurts, when you cry _

"Of course" she said to me.

After a year of being home, it being announced that Voldemort was dead, all of the gifts and another birthday, I was 19. On August 1, I proposed to Ginny, and she said yes.

_

* * *

This is my first one shot. I was bored and decided that I was going to write this._

_I wrote these for my other story so please use them in this one too._

**_If there is a problem with my story or constructive criticism, please PM (Private Message) me. I have no problem with constructive criticism, as long as it is not attached to a flame, such as leaving a flame that you hate my story and then PM me with ideas to try to make it better. No, I will curse you out. _**

**_So my rules for Constructive Criticism: _**

**_1. Send it to me in a PM _** **_2. Do not attach it to a flame, that's just mean. _**

**_Break these rules and leave it in a review, prepare to be cursed off, you will be given until the time I cool off or come home to PM me and apologize, because you did not read this! You have been warned. _**

_Now that you have my rules, push the little button below. Its lifelong wish is to be pushed and leave a review for the author. ; )_

_Sweetie813_


End file.
